The Adventures of Gaara&Naruto The Super Perverts!
by shikamaru's brain
Summary: Join Gaara and Naruto on there quest to become the greatest perverts EVER! WARNING! use of panda masks!
1. Chapter 1

**Garra The Super Pervert!**

In this story everyone is the opposite themselves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"SMACK!" a hand slammed against Garra cheek, causing him to collide with the Academy School wall, making a rumbling sound though out the school.

"DAMN IT GARRA!" yelled Sakura" I TOLD YOU, NO BOOBIE GRAPPING!" Garra struggled to get him self up after being 'bitch slapped' by an as he called it an 'easy target'."Fock, that was suppose to be easy yet… she's not distracted very easily…"mumbled Garra, as put Winnie the Poo bear back into his gourd. "_Plan B" _Garra thought. As Garra reached into his back pouch-, "AHHH! WATCH OUT SAKURA!" yelled Naruto swooping into action across the room.

CRASH! As Naruto fell on top of Garra with a bunch of Kunai in is mouth." NARUTO! what are you doing, get off of the pervert!" screeched Sakura, "tats the SAND pervert to you" Garra said.

"But Sakura I saw him reach into is kunai pouch." Naruto protested. He reached for Garra's hand, which was in his kunai pouch, " Ha! I caught you…..red…h-handed?" Naruto stuttered. He then yelled "What the hell? A PANDA MASK?!" Garra responded "Yes, that was my sneaky disguise to get away before anything else happened, please hold you applause of my awesome plan of doom. And it's not just a panda mask."Garra turned to the other side of the mask. "It's also a bear mask!" said Garra Proudly.

"Why do you have that in your pouch, and isn't a panda a bear?" Naruto asked. "No." the sand ninja replied bluntly " A panda is a type of kangaroo and you'll never know when you need to look like a panda or a bear at any moment!" Garra explained. "Now I will escape in an instance!" Garra put on the panda mask, and started to walk like a panda.

" I want some bamboo, Bamboooooooooo!" Garra said, trying to sound like a panda." "WHERE'D HE GO?" Naruto yelled in dismay. Garra thought to himslef_ "yes my awesome plan is working, now to escape and find another easy target..."_ "Naruto, you idiot, he is right there" said Sakura pointing to Garra. "_Oh no! I have been spotted! must switch to BEAR MODE! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" _Naruto looked to where Sakura was pointing to. "Sakura are you blind its just a panda that wants his bamboo!"

Sakura sighed

**Will Garra Escape with his panda mask!**

**Will Naruto figure out that Garra is a Panda?**

**And will Sakura finally find better friends?**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Naruto VS The Animate Objects!

**Ch. 2 Naruto V.S. The Animated Objects!**

**Discalimer : I do Not own Naruto**

"GOD DAMN IT NARUTO!" Naruto yelled. Gaara ask in confusion "Naruto why are you talking badly about yourself, and why are you talking to the School wall?" Naruto turned around and said "Whoops my bad." He then turns to the tree next to him, and yelled "Why are you talking to me tree!? This is none of your business!"

Garra sighed, slowly putting his panda mask in his gourd. "_Another day panda mask, just one day we'll escape without getting suspended, like always…"_

Garra taunted the retarded blonde ninja by pretending to be the tree and saying, "Hey I am not a normal tree…I am a…er…. Magical tree!

The dumb ninja thought carefully "So, if you are a magical tree…where's your umbrella?

And your orange turtle?" The Sandman Thought "_This kid is dumber than I thought."_

"Hey Naruto, I got a proposition for you." Said the mysterious sand ninja.

Naruto asked" What ya say tree?"

Whack! Garra slammed his hand upside of his head. "No you dumbass, It's me Garra!

"I see your playing mind games with me magical tree!" The Orange ninja exclaimed.

"Naruto" Garra said impatiently "look behind you."

Naruto turned, and yelled "holy crap, a talking blueberry bush!"

Garra put two of his cold hands down on Naruto shoulders so he wouldn't get passed him.

"Hey! Let go, I need to give that blueberry tree a piece of my piss!" the blond headed ninja exclaimed.

The sand ninja asked in confusion, "What?!? dont you mean mind?"

"No, sheesh don't you know anything?!" Garra Exclaimed

"Naruto, where'd yea go!?"

The Sand ninja began searching for his idiotic friend in distress.

"God damn it Naruto!" as Garra picked up Naruto with his cool 'sand hand' by the blueberry bush.

"WAIT!" yelled Naruto" I am NOT DONE WITH YOU BLUEBERRY BUSH!"

"I'll come to get you at night…" The blond headed ninja said all sly like.

Mean while…..

"Ku ku ku ku ku" Laughed a middle aged man who was currently doing as he called it: "research" at the women's bathhouses.

"Take it off" he silently whispered. "Take it off……Take it off……Take it off…..Take it off…..Take it off…Take it off take it off TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFF **TAKE IT OFF!"** He suddenly yelled. Sadly for the white haired pervert this alerted the women he was currently "studying". Which then cause them to blush, then scream, and then go on rampage! So what did the mysterious pervert do? He did what he always did at a time like this. He quickly pulled out a pikachu mask out of nowhere! Then the transformers music came on "TRANSFORMERS ROBOT IN DISGUISE!" as he proceeded to put it on in a slow dramatic manner as the camera continued to spin around him and the background turned into a blur of blue and white. Suddenly everything was back to normal except there was an old man, on all fours, wearing a pikachu mask while yelling out "I am Batman hear me roar! Cakoo Cakooooo!"

**Will NARUTO get his revenge on the blue berry bush!**

**Will Gaara Tell Naruto he was the Magical Tree? **

**Will Sakura find real friends.**

**AND WHO IS THIS MISTERIOUS PERVERT?!?**

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3!


	3. Filler: Naruto Vs The BlueBerry Bush!

**FILLER!**

**Naruto V.S THE BLUE BERRY BUSH**

**Disclaimer: I don't not Own Naruto **

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun BATMAN!" Naruto whispered under his breath after watching the 24th season of batman he bought at a pawn shop. The blonde ninja slowly creped into the backyard of the Ninja Academy. The orange ninja looked up to see the sign: NINJA ACADEMY BACKYARD; blueberry bush is around the corner.. _" I've got you now you stupid blueberry bush!"_

Naruto ran around the corner to spot…THE BLUEBERRY BUSH! There was an dramatic silence in the air, just like those old western cartoons. The orange clad ninja stopped repeating the batman theme song and eyed the blueberry bush.

"We meet again Blueberry Bush..." The blonde ninja said dramatically. There was no response from the blueberry bush. "Not talkin, eh?…" he said. "_He's trying to be a wise guy…eh" he thought. _Still no response…..

Quickly Naruto spotted another Blueberry bush to the side left of the original bush. " I see you brought your gang…" Naruto observed.

"It's going to take a lot of bushes to defeat me you stupid blueberry bush!" he exclaimed with pride in his voice. "_Ha, that dumb blueberry bush, it doesn't stand a chance! With my super intelligence, and speed like a blinded turtle…I'll surely "own" him" _The ninja thought.

But then the blonde ninja felt a bristle behind his back. He quickly spun around to see… Another BLUEBERRY BUSH! Naruto eyes fell in shock to see what he saw, the pride of his stance fell, his hands began to sweat."_ I Can't DEFEAT THREE BLUEBERRY BUSHES!"_

The ninja thought as he silently panicked.

"I never knew how clever you blueberries bushes were." Naruto said to the 'leader' blueberry bush. Still no response from any of blueberry bushes.

'_I must think fast!' _Naruto impatiently thought, '_aww man, I am never good at doing that…"_

"Alright, that's how you like to play it, out numbering 3 to 1. You blueberries sicken

ME!"_ I can't believe I got myself into this mess! I was better off unclogging my toilet." _The blue eyed boy thought himself.

The blueberries began to seem to get closer and closer to him. The Demon Container's sweat began to runoff his scared cheeks."_ OH NO!"" They have sensed my fear, NOW WHAT!?" He thought. _Quickly Naruto grabbed a twig and began to move it back and forth in a fast motion.

"Back Off, back off I say!" He yelled. He began to swing it into the bushes. SNAP! The twig suddenly broke, hanging on to the handle that the blonde ninja was holding.

"AHH! I MUST FLEE TO MY BAT HOLE!" The orange ninja yelled!

He then sprung through the gap between the 'leader' and the other blueberry bushes, passed the Academy and to his Bat hole he called a home.

"This wont be the last time we meet again Blueberry BUSH!" The ninja yelled while running to his Bat hole.

**WILL NARUTO BEAT THE BLUEBERRY BUSH!**

**WILL NARUTO UNCLOGG HIS TOILET BEFORE HE HAS TO TAKE A DUMP!**

**AND WHERES SAKURA!**

**Find out next time on**

'**naruto theme song turns on' NARUTO!**


End file.
